After the Kiss
by Pas1997
Summary: What happens after Riley kissed Danny so he can break up his accidental proposal.
1. Chapter 1

Danny and Riley

She couldn't believe she kissed Danny. She was just trying to help him out with that foreign model of his. She was probably more scared than he was when the girl thought Danny was proposing. She really just didn't like him dating. Oh, and that kiss. She had never felt something like that before. Even though she pretended that she didn't remember the kiss in the elevator, it was the best kiss she had received and she couldn't wait to kiss him again, so she did. She just went for it. Poor Danny, he looks so confused. Oh wait, he's saying something. "I don't know how I can thank you, Riley-" She couldn't help it. Danny had beautiful lips. "Danny, I have to tell you something. Remember how you and your mom broke my phone? Yeah, well, I fixed it, and I heard your message-your butt dial. I, umm-" It was his turn to interrupt her with a kiss. "I know you don't feel the same way, Riley, but I do love you. There. I said it." Riley pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap. "Who said I don't feel the same way? Hearing that message made me realize how much I do care for you. I love you too, Danny." Riley broke eye contact and kissed him again. He pulled her closer to him and knotted his fingers through her hair. She was so beautiful. They broke the kiss for air and Riley looked at him with a smirk, "So this is what I've been missing all these years." She pulled his face towards hers as they closed the distance between their lips. SLAM. Damn it. "So are y'all a thing now?" The couple turned to see Tucker standing at the door pointing at them. "Cause, uh, I can leave…" Riley got up from Danny's lap and smoothed out her dress. "No, no. You're fine." She pulled Danny up and took his hand, "Come on, we need to talk." She took them to Danny's room and closed the door. Tucker looked after them, stunned. "Damn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley closed Danny's bedroom door as Danny sat on the edge of his bed. "So what are you going to do about Fitch?" She stopped her pacing and looked at him. "Oh no! I completely forgot about him! How am I going to tell him this?" She put her hands on the side of her head and continued to pace. Danny grabbed her hand, "You're making me nervous, come sit down." She sat beside him and looked down at her lap. "You know, we could always tell him in the way that you helped me with Milayna." She looked at him, "I don't want to hurt him. He's such a great guy, and he's coming back just to visit. I would feel too bad." Danny laid down and looked up at his ceiling fan. "I guess you can just stay with him for a while if that's what you want. Either way he's going to get hurt. You're a lot to lose, Riley." She continued to look down at her lap as she fiddled with her fingers. "Really?" she snuck him a peak over her shoulder. He sat back up and put his hand over hers, "Really. I would know…" He took his hand off hers and stood up. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to call him?" Riley sighed and lay down. "Ugh. I have no idea! This is too much work." The couple heard the front door close. "Hello? I'm home!" Ben loudly made his entrance into the house. "Where's Emma?" Danny opened his bedroom door and told Ben that their mom was watching Emma for the afternoon. Riley got up and walked into the kitchen. "Well, I better go. I've got to get to work soon." To help pay for law school, Riley had to pick up a job as a waitress for the restaurant across from the bar that Ben works at. "Oh, hang on; you left your apron here yesterday!" Ben got down on his knees and pulled Riley's apron out from under the couch. "Oh, thanks Ben! I'll see you guys later!" She went to the door and sent Danny a glance over her shoulder before leaving. Ben watched as Danny continued to stare lovingly at the front door. "Okay, now what did I miss? What is going on her, Danny?" without answering Ben, Danny sat down at the table and poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Uh, hello? Earth to Danny!" Ben waved his hands in front of his brother's face as Danny continued to stare at the front door. "Huh? Did you say something, Ben?" Ben sat down across from Danny, grabbing a fistful of cereal. "What happened?" Danny turned to look at his brother, "Riley loves me." With that, he stood up and left the room, leaving Ben shocked and confused. "What the hell happened this morning?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Guys! We've been having internet problems that just got fixed! Thanks for all the comments and suggestions, I'll be sure to keep them in mind.**

Ben set Emma in Danny's arms. "Don't forget to feed her in an hour and have her in bed by 7:00. Thanks bro!"

Ben left for work at two, leaving Danny alone with Emma for the afternoon. Bonnie had a book club meeting, Tucker was paged in at the hospital, Riley was working, and Danny didn't have practice. This will be the first time that Danny has been alone with Emma for this long. Even though he's babysat before, he almost always had somebody else around to help.

He sat down on the couch and put Emma on his lap. He rubbed Emma's back as he watched a play-by-play of his hockey game from last week. As he watched himself make the winning shot, he noticed that Emma had fallen asleep. He carefully got up and placed her in her crib. He lay down on Ben's bed and took a little nap of his own.

. . . . . .

Danny woke up to screaming and crying. The sheets were thrown off the bed and he was sweating. He must have had a bad dream, he was so exhausted. He picked Emma up and began rocking her while rubbing her back to calm her down. As she stopped crying, Danny noticed it was almost 5:00. "Shit! I slept that long?" He took Emma into the living room and started playing with some of her toys with her.

. . . . . .

Danny started laughing as Emma stood up, fell down, and began laughing. He loved his niece so much and it made him happy to see her smile. When her giggles stopped, Danny looked at the clock on the DVD player, 6:00. He quickly got up to warm Emma's bottle as she shook her rattle. He picked up his niece and sat down on the rocking chair, laying Emma down in his arms. He placed the bottle in her mouth and watched as she chewed it and spit it out, getting formula on Danny's shirt.

"Come on, Emma, you have to eat! We don't want your daddy mad at me."

She turned her head away as he tried to feed her once more. "Please, Emma?"

After several more failed attempts, Danny placed the bottle to the side and started rocking her. Maybe she would fall asleep. If only she hadn't taken that nap, she would for sure be fed and asleep by now. It was already 6:30 and Emma wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. He put on her favorite song and rocked her as he sang along. Emma apparently didn't like that and began to cry. Danny stood up and started to gently bounce her up and down. That only made her cries louder and bumpy.

"Please calm down, Emma. It will be okay. Please, please stop crying."

He tried everything he could think of, and after 30 minutes of trying, he gave up. He sat Emma in her play pen and lay on the couch, close to tears himself. "Come on, Emma. I need to show your daddy that I can do this. Please!"

After minutes of begging the crying baby, Danny decided to take Emma down to Ben for some help. When reaching the doors of the bar, he froze in place. He had never seen the place so crowded. Then it hit him-it was the big game to determine who won the basketball championship. Ben would definitely not have time for Emma. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. If anything, Emma's cries were getting louder and he was growing more tired.

As he bounced Emma up and down, he remembered the restaurant. He opened the doors and asked a waiter near the front of they could call over Riley Perrin. He took a seat on the bench by the door and laid his head against the wall. He closed his eyes while trying to cancel out the loud screams coming from his niece.

"Danny? What are you doing?"

He snapped his eyes open and stood up. "Riley! You have to help me! Emma has been crying for over an hour, she won't eat a thing, it is past her bedtime, and Ben is extremely busy. Please."

He rubbed his eyes as he frantically bounced Emma. Riley looked into his scared eyes and sighed, "Let me go talk to my manager."

She walked off and stopped a woman in her mid-forties near the kitchen. He was desperately looking after her as she pointed him out to the woman as she laughed. His ears were ringing and felt as if they were bleeding. Riley hugged her manager and walked his way. "You're lucky she has kids. Come on."

She took Emma and practically drug Danny back to the apartment. He opened the door as Riley headed to the kitchen. She turned on the air vent above the stove then rubbed Emma's back and started humming. Five minutes later, Emma had calmed down a bit and Danny stared, astonished at how amazing Riley was.

"How did you-"

"Shh! Not now."

Riley continued to hum as Emma's cries lessened. Her cries had now become hiccups and Riley grabbed Emma's untouched bottle and warmed it up. She sat on the rocking chair, fed Emma the bottle, and began to hum again.

Danny listened as Riley began to softly sing. She had such a beautiful voice and he watched her as she worked her magic. When the bottle was finished, she burped Emma and continued to rock her until she fell asleep. She carefully stood up and placed the baby in her crib. Danny thankfully looked at her and turned off the vent in the kitchen. He went and sat on the couch and lay his head back. Riley sat down beside him and he took her hand in his.

"I can't thank you enough," Danny looked her in the eyes, "I honestly don't know what I would have done without you. I'm sorry I made you leave work, though."

Riley lifted their hands and touched his cheek, "I would do anything for you, Danny. And anyway, you think I like working?"

He smiled and inched closer to her. He gently placed a kiss on her lips. "So what do you want to do now? We practically have the whole house to ourselves tonight!"

Danny suggestively looked at Riley and raised his eyebrows. Riley tilted her head to the left and gave him a small smile. "I'm sure we could think of something…"

She stood up and pulled him with her as she led him to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie and Riley sat in the kitchen while discussing Danny's hockey practice that they had attended earlier that morning. Almost everyone was a little worried about how Danny hadn't been scoring lately and his coach had encouraged him to see the team's shrink-Amy Shaw. The tow blondes were making conversation about the goalie's stats when Danny stormed through the door. He threw his things on the floor and silently went to his room, slamming the door loudly.

Riley looked over at Ms. Wheeler, "What do you think happened?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and got up to leave, sensing a problem. "I don't know. You should go talk to him. I'm out!"

Riley rolled her eyes and got up from the table, knocking on Danny's door. "Danny what's wrong? Talk to me."

She leaned her head against the door to listen, "I don't want to talk about it. I want to be alone."

Riley removed her head from his door and began gathering her things. "Well, if you do need to talk, you can call me anytime."

She opened the door to leave when she heard Danny open his door. "Thanks, but I don't think I am foinf to need your help."

Tears filled Riley's eyes as she quietly left her boyfriend's apartment.

. . . . . .

It had been three days since Riley had talked to Danny. Every time she tried to get him alone, he would make up some excuse and runoff. She was often hanging out in the boys' apartment when Danny got home. Without making eye contact, he would rush to his room and lock the door, ignoring anyone who would talk to him. Everyone was worried, especially Riley. They had just taken the next step in their relationship a few days before the problems with Danny had started. She wouldn't say this out loud, but she worried that their night together had something to do with his behavior. She knew he was only avoiding her because Ben had told her that he only left his room after she had left. He had his big game tomorrow and she decided that she would talk to him in the locker room after they won. No more avoiding- she would talk to him tomorrow no matter what.

. . . . . .

"What do you mean I'm not on the list?! I am always on the list!"

Her heart dropped to her stomach when the security guard said she was not allowed in. What was she going to do? She always went to every game of his. Did this have to do with why he was avoiding her? So many things were racing through her mind and she almost didn't see Danny talking with the psychologist lady, Dr. Amy something- the one confused with her name. Maybe she was the reason why Danny had been acting strange.

That's it! He's cheating on her with that doctor and she made him remove her name from the list so she could sit there! If she was allowed past the gate, she would totally go over there and give that shrink a piece of her mind. Instead, she sat down on a bench by the front entrance and waited for the fourth quarter, when the gate is no longer protected and anybody can walk in. For the meantime, she watched the game on the big television hanging on the wall. She watched as Danny hogged the puck and made multiple shots. She smiled at the thought of how happy he would be when he got home tonight.

As the game went on, Riley continued to watch the TV. She got up when there was only 10 minutes left in the game. She head straight for the locker room to avoid him leaving quickly. She sat in front of his cubby and watched his fist pump as he made the winning shot.

She heard hooting and shouting coming her way. She knew she shouldn't be in the locker room at this time so she avoided eye contact with anybody.

"Riley? What are you doing? You aren't supposed to be in here!"

She looked up at him as he hesitantly looked over his shoulder. She could tell he was nervous. "You mean in this locker room or the game? Since when have I not been on the list to go in, Danny? What's going on with you?"

She knew she had raised her voice a bit and Danny looked scared. He put his hand on her shoulder and tried to ignore his teammate's stares. "Look, we shouldn't do this here. Meet me at my place in an hour."

She shook his hand off of her, "How am I supposed to know you won't stand me up?"

She never broke eye contact with him. Danny looked down at the floor and began playing with his fingers, "Riley, I'm sorry. I know I've upset you and I have a lot to explain, but I can't ignore you when you're sitting on my bed."

He timidly looked up and gave her a small smile. He ushered her towards the exit and touched her hand. She looked over her shoulder and looked at him, "Good game by the way."


	5. Chapter 5

**KrissM3: Thanks for all the help. I'm trying to work on those things. I hope I'm getting better…**

Riley sat on Danny's bed and looked through their scrapbooks. She heard Danny walk into the room but didn't look up from the book, "This has to do with that Amy girl, doesn't it? I saw you talking to her before your game today while I was locked outside the gate."

He sighed loudly and sat down beside his best friend. He took the book, closed it, and set it aside. He turned his body towards her and placed his hand on top of hers. When she pulled away, he touched her cheek and forced her to look at him. "I know I have kind of thrown you under the bus this week and you are probably confused. It has nothing to do with anything you've done and I don't want you to think that I'm mad or something. I have a perfectly good explanation for everything."

He stopped and looked at her for a bit, getting lost in her beautiful eyes. "Well are you going to explain?"

It made him sad looking at her furrowed brow and flushed cheeks. He knew she was upset. "Oh, right. I just got distracted. Actually, that's kind of the problem. All I do is think of you and constantly look over in the stands to see you watching me during practice or games. Amy Shaw noticed this and said you were a distraction to my playing. I didn't have anything to do with taking your name off the list, and I'm guessing Amy told coach the problem and he tried to handle it. Even though it did work, it doesn't mean I stopped looking for you in the stands."

Riley had turned to face him and he grabbed both of her hands and placed them in his lap, "I guess because I didn't see you in the stands, my mind couldn't wander as much. Instead of seeing you in a pretty blue flowy top that brings out your eyes, I looked over to see Tucker picking his nose. Yeah, I stopped looking over as often."

Riley looked down at their hands,"I'm sorry, I-," Danny cut her off, "No, let me finish. You are just so beautiful and once I start thinking about you, it's hard to stop. This doesn't mean I don't want you to come to my games anymore, because I love it when you do, I just need a little break right now so I can focus more on hockey. Maybe I can get coach to let you stay in the locker room during the game! You would be the first person I see after we win!"

Danny's eyes sparkled with excitement from his idea, "I hope you understand why I've been acting weird. I just couldn't believe it and didn't want to hurt your feelings. All I did was make things worse. I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

Riley didn't know what to say. She could tell he was sincere and honest. "Danny…I don't know, I guess I didn't expect that to be the reason behind all this drama. Even though I'm a little sad that I won't be able to watch you from the stands, I'm flattered that you think about me that much." She still couldn't gather the courage to look him in the eyes.

Danny put his finger under her chin and made her eyes meet him. "I can't express how bad I feel about the way I've treated you. I am so, so sorry." With his finger, he pulled her lips towards his. He gave her a gentle kiss then got up to make a sandwich.

. . . . . .

Danny awoke to the sound of somebody screaming. He flew out of bed and found Riley tossing and turning on the couch. Why was she still here? He shook her awake, "Riley?! Riley, wake up! It's only a dream."

Riley sat up, breathing heavily. "Danny? What's happening?"

Her eyes were wide and he wondered what she had been dreaming about. "You just had a bad dream. Come on." He led her to his bed and pulled the covers back for her.

Riley stepped back, "No, I think I better get home."

"Riley, it is 3:45 in the morning. I think you better get in bed."

She drowsily obeyed and took off her jacket, half asleep. Danny smiled and tossed her one of his hockey t-shirts. She stripped off her clothes and put on his shirt in nothing but her panties. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she muttered 'thanks' and fell fast asleep.

Danny watched her sleep for a bit before he drifted off himself, dreaming of the beautiful girl lying beside him.

. . . . . .

As usual, Danny woke up at 7:00 on the dot. But instead of heading to the gym, he stayed in bed and watched Riley sleep. She rolled over onto her back and sighed. After deciding to stay in for the morning, Danny got up to take a shower.

When he finished his shower, he walked back into his room with his towel around his waist. He walked up to his closet, grabbed a pair of underwear, and dropped his towel. When he turned around, Riley was sitting up on his bed, eyes wide as saucers. He quickly put on his boxers and she looked away. They hadn't really experienced each other like this before.

Riley put her head back down on her pillow and grabbed Danny's to cover her face. "Uh, Riley, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking! I know I've seen you naked and all, but…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to get through the awkward moment.

"Well I'm starving. You want some chocolate cereal?"

Danny smiled, "Of course!"

. . . . . .

Danny had never seen Riley look so beautiful. Her hair was everywhere, her makeup was smeared, and she was standing in his kitchen wearing his shirt. She turned around and caught him staring at her. Riley blushed as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"You're just so beautiful. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you," He looked her up and down, committing this moment in his memory, "And you have killer legs." Danny added with a smirk.

Riley placed her hands on her cheeks, trying to cover her red cheeks. She looked down and smiled, "More cereal?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

. . . . . .

Practice had just ended and Danny had practically sprinted through the door. "Riley? Riley!" Danny searched his apartment, looking for a sign of his girlfriend.

"She went over to your mom's," Tucker said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks!" He slammed the door then ran across the street to his mother's building. He ran down the hall then knocked on the door loudly, forgetting to bring his key.

Riley opened the door, holding a sleeping Emma. "Danny, what's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you, it's urgent!" He grabbed Emma out of Riley's arms and placed her in the play pen. He took Riley's hand and led her to the exit, leaving them alone in the back of the building. "I need to tell you something. You know how Amy Shaw doesn't want me to see you so I can focus on hockey? Well, she's always kind of flirted with me and today she just went over the top. She was hanging all over me and made sure I noticed her new dress with all the cleavage. At first, I was gentle so she wouldn't get embarrassed, but when she began to step up her game, I had to physically push her off of me. I thought I had made it clear that I wasn't interested, but at the end of the session she practically asked me out. She said, 'Now that the blonde is out of the way, you could always ask me to dinner.' I said that it wouldn't be too professional, but she said that nobody had to know. I told her I would call her later and discuss it with her and ran out. She has a lot of power over me and I can't lose hockey. What should I do?"

Riley stood there, soaking in all the information while Danny searched her eyes. "I think there is only one thing you can do. You have to call her and ask her out. If she thinks you're over me, maybe she will put my name back on the list and I can watch your games again!"

"Are you sure?" Danny searched her features for any signs of doubt then grabbed his phone when she nodded. "Hey, Amy, what are you doing on Saturday?"


End file.
